


Nie jestem złośliwy, tylko przerażony

by Nigaki



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Życie uciekinierów decydujących o samych sobie było ekscytujące.Przez jakieś trzy dni.





	Nie jestem złośliwy, tylko przerażony

**Author's Note:**

> Powrót do starego fandomu z moim ulubionym rodzeństwem i mała odskocznia od Spideypoola. Dobrze to wpływa na wenę, co mi się przyda w niedzielę, kiedy zabiorę się za pisanie.

Życie uciekinierów decydujących o samych sobie było ekscytujące.

Przez jakieś trzy dni.

Przez trzy dni Sam i Nate czuli się jak królowie świata. Mogli iść gdziekolwiek chcieli, robić cokolwiek chcieli. Żadnych zasad, reguł, nikt nie mógł na nich nakrzyczeć czy czegoś im zabronić. Nic poza wyobraźnią ich nie ograniczało.

I pieniędzmi.

Był tak podekscytowany tym, co czekało ich obu, że całkiem zapomniał, że nie musi już dbać tylko o siebie. Nathan przypomniał mu to jednego dnia, gdy poinformował go, że jest głodny. Nic prostszego, zwinęli przed ucieczką trochę jedzenia, trzeba tylko sięgnąć do plecaka i coś przekąsić.

\- Plecak jest pusty.

Sam popatrzył na brata zaskoczony, gdy ten klęczał bezradnie przy jego plecaku, który wywrócił do góry nogami. No tak. Przecież to nie był plecak bez dna, kiedyś jedzenie musiało się skończyć. Nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał specjalnej uwagi na problem głodu, bo nauczył się ignorować protesty pustego żołądka już dawno temu, kiedy w sierocińcu oddawał często swoją porcję posiłku bratu, bo ten potrzebował jej bardziej.

Później, już żyjąc na ulicy, też nie sprawiało mu to problemu. Wiedział ile może wytrzymać bez jedzenia zanim wspinaczka, uciekanie czy walka będą zbyt wyczerpujące. Nie musiał tak pilnować posiłków ani ich regularności, dlatego w ogóle nie pomyślał o Nathanie, który przecież musiał jeść. Wciąż rósł, nie mógł mu pozwolić na to, by zbyt długo chodził głodny.

\- Pójdę coś skombinować – oznajmił i zwlókł się z ławki, na której leżał. Nie mieli pieniędzy na motel, spali na ulicy, kryjąc się po zaułkach. Uświadomił sobie, że to kolejny problem. Ulice były niebezpieczne, brudne. Młody chłopak taki jak Nate nie powinien sypiać na zimnym, zaszczanym przez psy chodniku. Powinien mieć własny pokój, własne łóżko, nie… to.

\- Idę z tobą – rozpromienił się Nathan i podniósł plecak z ziemi, wręczając go Samowi, który przytaknął, zgadzając się na towarzystwo brata.

Przeszli się po mieście. Nate nie był świadomy tego, w jak trudnym położeniu się znaleźli. Mógł mieć trzynaście lat, ale do tej pory nie przymierał nigdy głodem. Teraz też mu to jeszcze nie groziło, ale ewidentnie nie wyczuwał zagrożenia, podczas gdy Sam denerwował się coraz bardziej, zwłaszcza gdy coraz dłużej nie mógł znaleźć jedzenia dla brata.

Kradzież to nie było dla niego nic nowego, znał się na tym, mógł się nieskromnie nazwać ekspertem, ale teraz, z Nathanem u boku, nic mu nie wychodziło. Ilekroć wypatrywał jakiś cel, Nate zwracał jego uwagę. Sam nie wyglądał w pojedynkę aż tak podejrzanie, ale we dwóch zwracali uwagę każdego. Na ich widok wszyscy w okolicy stawali się ostrożniejsi i sprawdzali po kieszeniach czy dalej mają swoje portfele.

Mijały kolejne stresujące minuty, Sam rozglądał się bezradnie, zdając sobie powoli sprawę, że traci kontrolę nad sytuacją. Tymczasem Nathan wyglądał jak dziecko na wycieczce szkolnej, rozglądał się ciekawsko i czekał na demonstrację umiejętności brata, w ogóle nie zauważając tego, jak ten jest coraz bardziej bezradny.

\- Nathan, zostań na chwilę w miejscu – poprosił go w końcu Sam. Nie może tak dalej pracować, jeśli ma mu się powieść kradzież, brat musi zaczekać gdzieś na niego w bezpiecznej odległości.

Tylko gdzie?

Sam nigdy wcześniej nie należał do strachliwych. Gdy w tym samym wieku co Nathan zaczął uciekać z sierocińca, szybko nauczył się jak przetrwać poza bezpiecznymi murami ochronki. W żadnym wypadku nie był ignorantem, wiedział jakie niebezpieczeństwa czekają na takich małolatów jak oni, dlatego od razu pożałował swoich wcześniejszych słów. Jak miał zostawić Nathana bez ochrony? Odkąd uciekli ani razu się nie rozdzielili, a teraz gdy został do tego zmuszony, nie wiedział co z tym zrobić.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo go nie będzie, co jak w tym czasie bratu coś się stanie? Co jak ktoś go zaczepi? Co jak ktoś go rozpozna? Policja wiedziała o ich ucieczce, ojciec Duffy natychmiast poinformował policje, gdy Nathan nie zjawił się na porannym apelu. Policjanci szybko powiązali ich z dwójką dzieciaków, która późną nocą włamała się do jednego z domów w bogatszej dzielnicy. Oficjalny opis sytuacji? Porwanie trzynastolatka przez dorosłego. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że uznali Nathana tylko za ofiarę, z drugiej chciało mu się śmiać z tego, że jego ochrzcili mianem porywacza, tak jakby uprowadził z sierocińca jakiegoś obcego chłopaka, a nie własnego brata.

\- Ale dlaczego? – Pytanie Nathana wyrwało go ze wspomnień. – Chcę zobaczyć jak kradniesz. Muszę się nauczyć, nie?

\- Jasne – przytaknął. Zamiast patrzeć na brata, rozglądał się za bezpieczną kryjówką, w której ten mógłby przeczekać jakieś pół godziny. Nic z tego, jedynym bezpiecznym miejscem byłby motel i ich własny pokój, a nie boczne uliczki miasta, gdzie wszystko mogłoby się wydarzyć. Nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że miasto jest AŻ tak niebezpieczne. – Ale nie dzisiaj.

Nate popatrzył na niego urażony, wydął nawet usta, co tylko przypomniało Samowi, że taki młody dzieciak tutaj nie pasuje.

\- Myślałem, że jesteśmy drużyną – zauważył. – Że nie będziesz teraz uciekał, a mnie zostawiał z tyłu.

\- Jesteśmy – zapewnił. Kłamał, bo wstyd mu się było przyznać przed bratem, że nie przemyślał wszystkiego i są w tarapatach. Dlatego uśmiechnął się cwaniacko jak miał w zwyczaju i poczochrał Nathanowi włosy. – Ale to muszę zrobić sam. Następnym razem sobie popatrzysz.

Nathan nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Kręcił nosem, spoglądał co i raz z wyrzutem na Sama, który miał coraz większy problem w tym, by nie pokazać na twarzy paniki. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy brat w końcu przytaknął.

\- Gdzie mam poczekać? – zapytał niechętnie.

\- Um… - Sam znowu czuł narastającą panikę. Rozejrzał się za bezpiecznym miejscem. W jednym było za mało ludzi, w innym za dużo. W jeszcze innym stał jakiś podejrzany typ, przy następnym stał policjant. Wszędzie było niebezpiecznie, nie miał gdzie zostawić brata! Gdyby tylko mieli pokój motelowy, zamknąłby go w nim na klucz i miałby pewność, że nic mu nie grozi, a tak?

\- Zaczekam przy motocyklu – odezwał się znowu Nate i ruszył do pojazdu, ale Sam złapał go, nim zdążył się zbytnio oddalić.

\- Nie, nie, wiesz co? Bądź w pobliżu – polecił mu. Skoro już musi się rozdzielić, to chociaż nie na zbyt dużą odległość. Musi mieć brata na oku, bo inaczej kradzież i tak mu nie wyjdzie, tym razem z obawy przed tym, co się dzieje z Nathanem. – Stań w pobliżu tamtej kobiety. Zagadaj ją.

Nathan popatrzył w stronę kobiety, którą mu wskazał. Była zajęta zakupami i jako jedyna tutaj nie jawiła się Samowi jako zagrożenie. Kobiety są łagodne, lubią dzieci, na pewno nie zrobi jego bratu krzywdy ani nie zirytuje się na niego, gdy zacznie z nią rozmawiać.

\- Okej – zgodził się i powłócząc nogami udał się do kobiety. Sam obserwował go, dopóki nie miał pewności, że Nate jest bezpieczny. Dopiero wtedy ruszył na łowy, co chwilę wypatrując jednak brata w tłumie.

Udając zainteresowanego towarami na straganach, które sklepikarze powystawiali przed swojego sklepy, Sam w ciągu kilku minut namierzył swój cel i świsnął mu portfel. Mało, pięćdziesiąt dolców. Na obiad dla Nathana starczy, ale co dalej? To tylko jeden dzień.

Zaniepokojony ich sytuacją znów wypatrzył brata i zauważył, że ktoś odgania go od kobiety. Nathanowi nic się nie stało i bez problemu wrócił do Sama, ale ta scena znów uświadomiła go, jaki to był zły pomysł ciągnąć trzynastolatka w nieznane. Naczytał się historii od piratach i odkrywcach, którzy odważnie rzucali się w wir przygody i zapomniał, że rzeczywistość tak nie działa. W prawdziwym życiu nie jest tak łatwo i wszystko jest przeciwko tobie. Zwłaszcza jeśli musisz pilnować nie tylko własnego tyłka, ale i młodszego brata.

Tego wieczora, gdy razem siedzieli w jednym z zaułków, odgrodzeni motocyklem od ulicy i przyciśnięci do siebie, by nie zmarznąć przez noc, Sam postanowił że jakieś zasady są niezbędne, by nic się Nathanowi nie stało podczas życia na ulicy. Brat jęczał i narzekał, że nie potrzebuje zasad, ale Sam nie dał się przekonać i domagał się od Nate’a znania wszystkich reguł na pamięć, tak by mógł je wyrecytować nawet po obudzeniu z głębokiego snu.

Zawsze słuchaj się Sama, nie oddalaj się od Sama, trzymaj się z dala podczas kradzieży, nie wychodź z pokoju, nie rozmawiaj z nikim, siedź cicho, nic nie rób, po prostu siedź!

Nie musiał długo czekać, aż te zasady ugryzą go w dupę.

Minął miesiąc. Samowi udało się znaleźć jakąś robotę, nielegalną oczywiście, ale przynajmniej stać go było na codzienne opłacanie motelu i kupowanie jedzenia dla brata, trochę rzadziej także dla siebie. Nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy, jak trudno jest pracować na dwie osoby. To co wcześniej w zupełności wystarczało jemu i jego potrzebom, teraz nie starczało na nic.

Z każdym dniem było mu coraz ciężej, ale ukrywał swój stres przed bratem, który był coraz bardziej marudny i spoglądał na Sama jak na wyjątkowo irytującego robala. Tak jak teraz, gdy naburmuszony siedział na łóżku, podczas gdy on szykował się do wyjścia. Miał dzisiaj z dwoma chłopakami akcję, musieli coś ukraść dla zleceniodawcy, który sowicie ich wynagrodzi, gdy zadanie będzie wykonane. Nathan, oczywiście chciał pójść.

\- Nudzę się tu – poskarżył się. Sam westchnął. Słyszał te słowa już wiele razy na przestrzeni kilku tygodni. Nate praktycznie nie wychodził z motelu, nie pozwalał mu, na pewno nie samemu. Bał się, że coś mu się stanie, a musiał myśleć o jego bezpieczeństwie. To był w tej chwili priorytet.

\- Nie możesz pójść.

Te słowa, wypowiadane przez samego siebie, też już słyszał ze swoich ust wielokrotnie. Zaczynał ich nienawidzić, bo gdy ilekroć je powtarzał, na twarzy brata pojawiało się rozczarowanie, które po prostu go bolało. Bardzo bolało. Nate tak się cieszył na tę ucieczkę z sierocińca, na wolność, ale Sam nie mógł mu jej dać. Nie aż tyle, jak tego chciał. Brat kiedyś to zrozumie i mu za to podziękuje. Na razie musiał to jakoś przecierpieć.

\- Będę się trzymał z tyłu – obiecał i zeskoczył z łóżka. Zrobił swoje najlepsze, najsłodsze oczka na jakie go było stać i popatrzył nimi na Sama, który nabrał nagle wielkiej ochy uduszenia brata poduszką, byle tylko ten nie patrzył na niego w ten sposób. – Niczego nie zepsuję, obiecuję.

\- Nie – odparł po prostu i zabrał kluczyki od motocykla.

\- Może się w końcu czegoś nauczę, bo póki co jestem kompletnie zielony – nie dawał za wygraną, idąc krok w krok za Samem, który już zmierzał do drzwi. – Może się nawet przydam.

\- To zadanie dla jednej osoby. – Czuł narastającą irytację. Dlaczego Nate tak się uparł? Czemu nie może mu pozwolić wyjść?

\- Zawsze dobrze jest mieć wsparcie.

\- Nathan, powiedziałem nie! – powtórzył uniesionym głosem Sam. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy krzyknął na Nathana, ale pierwszy raz zrobił to z taką agresją, żeby świadomie go przestraszyć i wymusić na nim posłuszeństwo, a nie żeby pomóc mu ochłonąć po czymś szokującym.

Nate cofnął się momentalnie, wyraźnie zaskoczony. Przez jeden krótki moment jego warga zadrżała, zachłysnął się też powietrzem, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać, ale nie zrobił tego. Sam widział, jak zacisnął zęby, po czym prychnął i odwracając się na pięcie wrócił na łóżko, na które rzucił się z impetem.

Sam przyglądał mu się chwilę, czując poczucie winy ściskające go w klatce piersiowej, jakby chciało uniemożliwić oddychanie. Zasłużyłby na uduszenie, nie powinien był krzyczeć w taki sposób, ale był zdenerwowany, spieszyło mu się, nie miał czasu na powolne niszczenie bratu marzeń. Choć nie był pewny, czy robienie tego tak szybko i gwałtownie było szczególnie lepsze.

Długo się zastanawiał czy wyjść czy jednak zostać. Chciał jakoś przeprosić, ale nie wiedział jak. Czy to by w ogóle w czymś pomogło? I tak nie zabrałby Nathana na akcję, więc może lepiej nic nie robić i dać mu ochłonąć w spokoju? Czy tak się postępuje z nastolatkiem? Nie był pewien, sam nie przeżył tego okresu we właściwy sposób, nie miał jak się dowiedzieć, jak się strofuje nastolatków, jak z nimi postępować. On sam zawsze mógł robić to, co mu się żywnie podobało, gdy tylko pierwszy raz nauczył się wspinać po dachach sierocińca.

\- Wrócę po północy – poinformował tylko brata. Jedyną odpowiedzią było zarzucenie sobie przez Nathana kołdry na głowę.

Czuł się naprawdę okropnie z tym co zrobił. Zachował się jak własny ojciec przed oddaniem ich do sióstr. Stary pierdziel też wtedy dużo krzyczał, gdy Nate wypytywał o mamę. Ale wmawiał sobie, że to dla dobra Nate’a. Tak będzie bezpieczniej. Lepiej.

_Tylko dla kogo? Dla ciebie, czy dla niego?_

Dla nas obu, zdecydował. Tak długo jak Nathan będzie bezpieczny, to on będzie szczęśliwy.  

Dojechał na miejsce, spotkał się z chłopakami, z którymi miał wykonać zadanie i od razu przystąpili we trójkę do pracy. Pierwszy raz włamywał się do miejsca strzeżonego przez uzbrojonych najemników i chętnie by tego nie robił, ale pieniądze były mu potrzebne, a dostanie ich dużo jeśli im się powiedzie.

Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, mijali kolejnych strażników. Sam szedł na przedzie, prowadził, gdy jeden z jego towarzyszy zatrzymał go nagle.

\- Ej, widzisz to co ja? – zapytał szeptem i wskazał lufcik w dachu, którym się tu dostali.

Samowi serce zamarło, gdy zobaczył jak Nathan gramoli się do środka. Co on tu do cholery robił?! Skąd wiedział, gdzie go szukać?! Zresztą nieważne, musiał go stąd zabrać zanim coś się stanie.

\- Idźcie beze mnie, ja się tym zajmę – powiedział do chłopaków i wrócił się, cały czas obserwując brata, który również próbował do niego dotrzeć. – Nie, nie, zostań tam gdzie jesteś – wyszeptał spanikowany i przyspieszył, omal nie pakując się pod nogi jednemu strażnikowi.

Nate niezauważony przez nikogo zeskoczył z poustawianych pod sufitem skrzyń na ziemię i natychmiast się ukrył. Był bardzo dumny ze swojego sukcesu i nie omieszkał się nim pochwalić Samowi, który do niego dopadł.

\- Sam, widziałeś…

\- Co ty tu robisz? – wysyczał, bardziej przerażony niż wściekły. – Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem?

\- Słyszałem jak z kimś o tym rozmawiasz – odparł i wzruszył ramionami. – To co mamy ukraść?

\- Wracasz do motelu – rozkazał mu. Złapał go za ramię i pociągnął do skrzyń, by go na nie wsadzić, ale Nate wyrwał się.

\- Chcę ci pomóc – uparł się.

Sam rozejrzał się nerwowo. To nie był najlepszy czas i miejsce na tę dyskusję.

\- To nie jest ucieczka z sierocińca, Nathan – powiedział i siłą wsadził protestującego brata na skrzynie. – Tu jest niebezpiecznie, wracaj do motelu w tej chwili, zanim coś ci się stanie.

W oczach Nathana pojawił się gniew. Otworzył usta, by dalej się wykłócać, ale przerwał mu obcy głos.

\- Ej, nie macie prawa tu być!

Sam obejrzał się za siebie, zasłaniając jednocześnie brata własnym ciałem, ale to nie ich zauważono tylko pozostałych chłopaków. Z przerażeniem patrzył, jak strażnicy otworzyli do nich ogień, tak po prostu, bez ostrzeżenia. Do dwóch dzieciaków. Jeden był rok starszy od niego, drugi rok młodszy. Obaj upadli bez życia na oczach ich obu, podziurawieni od kul.

Strach go sparaliżował, nie potrafił oderwać oczu od dwóch ciał, nie mógł się ruszyć i pewnie stałby tak dalej jak kołek, gdyby nie cichy, przerażony głos:

\- Sam…

\- Jazda! – krzyknął, od razu zdając sobie sprawę, że to może nie był najlepszy pomysł.

Strażnicy usłyszeli go i odwrócili się do nich, ale gdy zaczęli strzelać, on i Nate byli już na dachu i uciekali do motocykla. Niewiele brakowało, tak cholernie niewiele. Nathan mógł zginąć, obaj mogli. To nie była ucieczka przed policją jak tamtej pamiętnej nocy. Policjanci do nich nie strzelali. Pierwszy raz ktoś do niego strzelał i był śmiertelnie przerażony. Nie zemdlał jeszcze ze strachu tylko dlatego, bo musiał zaprowadzić brata w bezpieczne miejsce.

Strażnicy nie wybiegli za nimi na zewnątrz, mimo to Sam nie zwolnił dopóki nie znaleźli się pod motelem. Weszli do swojego pokoju, zamknął za nimi drzwi i oparł się o nie, ciężko oddychając. Serce waliło mu chyba ze sto razy na sekundę, miał wrażenie, że zaraz padnie z wymęczenia.

Gdy jako tako się uspokoił, a przerażenie ustąpiło wściekłości, odwrócił się do Nathana, który przysiadł na łóżku skulony.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś tu został! – krzyknął na niego. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, tak bardzo bał się o życie brata, że był na niego zły za złamanie zasad, za to że prawie zginął. Miał ochotę nim potrząsnąć, spytać co on sobie myślał podążając za nim, ale Nate mu przeszkodził.

\- Chciałem pomóc! – odkrzyknął. Jego oczy dalej były pełne przerażenia po tym, co dopiero co przeżył. Gdyby nie był na niego taki zły, pocieszyłby go teraz jakoś.

\- Mogłeś tam zginąć, Nathan! Ci ludzie mieli broń i nie wahali się strzelać do dzieci! Dlaczego nie mogłeś zrobić tego, co ci kazałem?! Ustaliliśmy przecież zasady!

\- Ty ustaliłeś! Ja nie miałem nic do powiedzenia i wkurza mnie to!

\- Gdybyś był lepszy w ich respektowaniu, to dzisiaj nie musielibyśmy się bać o nasze życia! – zauważył Sam, podchodząc do brata. – Omal cię nie zabili!

\- Ty też mogłeś zginąć! – wygarnął mu.

\- Ja jestem dorosły, umiem o siebie zadbać – odparł, ale dobrze wiedział, że wcale nie dałby sobie rady z tyloma uzbrojonymi mężczyznami. Jego martwi towarzysze, których wciąż miał przed oczami, leżący w kałuży krwi, byli tego świetnym dowodem. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Dlatego są te zasady.

\- To głupie zasady – stwierdził.

\- To dobre zasady, żebyś nie zginął. Chciałeś dzisiaj zginąć, że za mną polazłeś?

Nie przeżyłby, gdyby Nathanowi coś się wtedy stało. Bez wahania wyszedłby pod ostrzał tamtych najemników, byle tylko zbyt długo nie żyć samotnie.

\- Nie – odparł niemrawo. Chyba był trochę zawstydzony tym, co zrobił. Pewnie także dalej przerażony. – Chciałem po prostu odrobinę rozrywki.

\- Uniknięcie śmierci nazywasz rozrywką? – zapytał zdziwiony i rozzłoszczony. Czy Nathan w ogóle myślał?

Nate wzruszył ramionami i wlepił wzrok w podłogę.

\- Przynajmniej pobyliśmy trochę razem – zauważył. – Brakowało mi tego, od dawna nic razem nie robimy.

Sam popatrzył na brata, czując ból w klatce piersiowej – poczucie winy. To prawda, nie poświęcał Nathanowi zbyt dużo czasu, ale nie miał go za wiele do zagospodarowania. Odkąd pierwszy raz zabrakło im jedzenia był nastawiony tylko na zarabianie, by taka sytuacja już nigdy się nie powtórzyła. Jeśli nie pracował dla kogoś na czarno, to był zajęty kradzieżą. W motelu bywał tylko po to, by się przespać i doglądać brata.

\- Bo jestem zajęty zarabianiem na ciebie – wytłumaczył mu. Życie samotnie było dużo łatwiejsze niż to.

\- Wiem to. Ale gdybyś mnie nauczył kraść, mógłbym pomóc. Ale to wymagałoby rozmowy, a tego też już nie robimy – powiedział z wyrzutem, a Samowi zrobiło się niedobrze podczas słuchania kolejnych oskarżeń. – Jedyne co do mnie mówisz, to wymieniasz kolejne zasady i co mogę, a czego nie mogę robić. Wszystkiego mi zabraniasz, nawet sam nie mogę wyjść z motelu. Traktujesz mnie jak dzieciaka i mam tego dość!

\- Jesteś dzieckiem! – przypomniał mu, choć dobrze wiedział, że Nathan ma prawo czuć się  tak, jak się czuje. Faktycznie go zaniedbał, ale jeśli nie będzie się dość starał, to brat będzie chodził głodny. Z dwojga złego wolał nadszarpnąć ich relacje niż patrzeć, jak i tak wychudzony Nate jeszcze bardziej znika mu w oczach. – A ja dorosłym i mam obowiązek się tobą opiekować.

\- Może i jestem dzieckiem, ale ty nie jesteś moją matką, więc jej nie udawaj! – Samowi aż zabrakło tchu, gdy to usłyszał. Nathan wykrzyczał to takim rozżalonym głosem, trząsł się cały, a oczy miał zaszklone. Wziął głęboki wdech na uspokojenie, nim kontynuował, już nieco spokojniej: - Myślałem, że jak zabierzesz mnie z sierocińca, to będziemy razem i przestaniesz mnie zostawiać, ale ty wciąż to robisz. Wprowadzasz takie same zasady jak siostry, nic nie mogę robić tylko czekać na ciebie. Mam tego dość! Żałuję, że mnie ze sobą zabrałeś, wolałbym być teraz w sierocińcu!

Sam był pewien, że po tych słowach jego serce pękło. Wpatrywał się zszokowany w brata, który szybko udał się do łóżka, nawet nie zdejmując butów przed położeniem się. Reakcja Nathana nie mieściła mu się w głowie. Czy naprawdę to czuł cały ten czas? Jakby miał obok siebie kogoś, kto chce mu matkować, a nie być jego bratem jak powinien? Naprawdę aż tak spieprzył? Ale jak inaczej miał się zachowywać? Przecież nie mógł narażać Nathana, gdy miał wszelkie możliwości, by temu zapobiec.

Zresztą jego obawy nie były przecież bezpodstawne jak wielu matek czy ojców. Motel to nie był dom, a ulica to nie było bezpieczne podwórko. Jeśli w normalnej rodzinie było się nadopiekuńczym, to co dopiero włócząc się po świecie? Jak inaczej miałby pewność, że Nate będzie cały i nie zdarzy mu się krzywda?

To pytanie dręczyło go jeszcze bardzo długo. Nie spał przez nie całą noc, siedział pod ścianą naprzeciwko łóżka i palił papierosa za papierosem. Nate udawał, że śpi, ale on też nie mógł zasnąć. Widział jak jego skulone w kłębek ciało drży. Wcześniej się nie rozpłakał, teraz Sam słyszał, jak łka w poduszkę i też miał ochotę przez to płakać.

Nie dawał rady. Gdy uciekali, był pełen entuzjazmu i nadziei. Po tym jak uciekli policji był pewien, że dadzą radę wszystkiemu, ale życie szybko ich zweryfikowało. Nie nadawał się na opiekuna. Potrafił zająć się sobą i od czasu od czasu załatwić bratu jakiś smakołyk albo nastraszyć jakichś upierdliwych dzieciaków, ale nie potrafił się nim zająć sam. Nie bez pomocy sióstr, które go codziennie karmiły i dawały dach nad głową. On sam nie mógł mu tego zapewnić, nie ważne jak bardzo będzie się starał.

Kiedyś, gdy Nathan dopiero został przyniesiony ze szpitala przez rodziców, Sam miał marzenie – chciał zostać odkrywcą. Teraz jedyne czego w życiu chciał, to by bratu wiodło się jak najlepiej, najlepiej u jego boku, gdy razem będą odkrywać zaginione miasta a nawet całe cywilizacje. To były jednak czcze marzenia, zbyt bujna wyobraźnia wyrośniętego dzieciaka. Jeśli Nate miał mieć jak najlepiej, potrzebował domu. Tego Sam nie mógł mu dać. Nigdy. Ale siostry już tak.  

Sam zgasił niedopalonego papierosa i podszedł do drzwi, na haku których zawieszona była kurtka Nathana. Nawet jej nie założył, gdy poszedł go śledzić. Złapał ją i rzucił na „śpiącego” brata.

\- Ubieraj się – powiedział, gdy Nate poderwał się zaskoczony.

\- Po co? – zapytał ocierając policzki z łez.

Ja do tego doprowadziłem, obwiniał się Sam, patrząc na zapłakaną twarz brata. Nie powinno nigdy do tego dojść. Mieli być szczęśliwi, Nathan miał być szczęśliwy, a tylko go zranił. Co on narobił? Jak mógł pomyśleć, że to był dobry pomysł? Głupi, był po prostu głupi.

\- Jedziemy, zabieram cię z powrotem do sierocińca – odpowiedział, z trudem wypowiadając te słowa. Robiło mu się niedobrze na samą myśl o rozłące z Nathanem, ale tak będzie dla niego najlepiej.

\- Co? – wydusił z siebie Nate. Jego reakcja była dziwna. Przecież tego właśnie chciał, sam to powiedział.    

\- Słyszałeś mnie. Ruszaj się.

Boże, zaraz się rozryczy. Byle tylko nie patrzeć na Nathana. Jeśli tylko na niego spojrzy, nie będzie w stanie go oddać. W ogóle nie chciał tego robić, ale jego pragnienia się teraz nie liczyły, ważny był Nate i jego dobro. Czasami tylko będzie go odwiedzał, by patrzeć jak dorasta, ale postara się trzymać z dala. Ojciec Duffy miał rację. Miał zły wpływ na brata. On sam nie był już do uratowania, ale Nathan jeszcze miał szansę. Szkoda że zorientował się tak późno.

\- Nie! – zaprotestował głośno. Sam nie spodziewał się, że Nate do niego podbiegnie i złapie go za rękę. Popełnił głupstwo i spojrzał na niego. Widząc przerażenie w jego oczach nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku. – Nie oddawaj mnie tam, nie zniosę znowu tego miejsca! Czy to kara? Mścisz się za pójście za tobą? A może to żart? Jeśli tak, to nie jest śmieszny, Sam!

\- Nathan… - wysapał i położył mu dłoń na głowie, chcąc go jakoś uspokoić. Starał się wyrwać rękę z uścisku brata, ale ten tylko przytulił się do niej mocniej.

\- Przepraszam, Sam, przepraszam – mamrotał przejęty. Chyba znowu płakał. – Obiecuję, że będę robił wszystko co mi każesz, tylko nie zostawiaj mnie! Proszę, Sammy, nie zostawiaj mnie! Nie chcę tam wracać, proszę, nie oddawaj mnie! Chcę być z tobą!

Słysząc te coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe błagania, Sam nie mógł się dłużej opierać. Porwał Nathana w objęcie i przytulił mocno, czując jak jemu samemu napływają łzy do oczu.

\- Cii, Nathan, już dobrze, nie zostawię cię, obiecuję – szeptał mu do ucha, a Nate łkał mu w ramię, zaciskając palce na jego kurtce, jakby dalej się bał, że zaraz mu ucieknie.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo płakali w swoich objęciach, ale w pewnym momencie usiedli na podłodze, wsparci o łóżku, wciąż trzymając się blisko. Sam starł bratu łzy z policzków i dał mu chusteczkę do wysmarkania nosa.

\- Czujesz się już lepiej? – zapytał go, przeczesując mu łagodnie włosy. Nie pamiętał kiedy robił to ostatnio, chyba kiedy jeszcze obaj byli w sierocińcu, a Nate często zakradał się do jego łóżka, bo u siebie nie mógł spać.

Nathan pociągnął nosem i przytaknął, patrząc na niego zapłakanym wzrokiem pełnym żalu.

\- Przepraszam, że ci to wszystko powiedziałem – odezwał się Nate, przyciągając kolana do piersi i opierając się o Sama.

\- W porządku – zapewnił. – Musiałem to usłyszeć.

Gdyby Nathan mu tego nie powiedział, pewnie dalej by go tylko ranił pod przykrywką troski.

\- Po prostu… miałem już dość tych zasad – wyznał nieśmiało. – Myślałem, że inaczej to będzie wyglądać. Nasza ucieczka, a ty zacząłeś się zachowywać jak nigdy, nadopiekuńczo.

\- Jestem twoim starszym bratem, chronienie ciebie mam we krwi – wytłumaczył mu. Teraz gdy emocje opadły, mogli porozmawiać na spokojnie. – Myślisz, że te wszystkie zakazy są po to, by robić ci na złość?

\- Nie. Nie rozumiem tylko czemu musi być ich aż tyle.

\- Wiesz czemu? Bo się o ciebie boję. – Przytulił mocniej brata i uniósł jego podbródek, by popatrzeć mu w oczy. Ciężko było się przyznać do swojego strachu, zwłaszcza przed kimś, w oczach kogo powinien być najodważniejszą osobą na świecie.  – Że coś ci się stanie, że gdy mnie nie będzie, to ktoś zrobi ci krzywdę, porwie cię albo gorzej, a ja nie będę mógł pomóc. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszą osobą na świecie, gdyby coś ci się stało…

Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć, miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie musiał tego przeżywać.

\- Gdybyś nauczył mnie tego co ty umiesz, mógłbym sam o siebie zadbać – zauważył Nate.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś nie musiał tego robić – westchnął Sam. Tylko czy to w ogóle była kwestia wyboru, gdy żyli na ulicy? Gdyby mieli normalne życie, mógłby sobie to darować, ale teraz? – Ale masz rację. Powinienem był cię uczyć jak się bronić, a nie zakazywać ci wszystkiego. Parę reguł i tak się przyda, żeby zminimalizować zagrożenie, ale trening nie zaszkodzi.

\- Czy to znaczy, że nauczysz mnie jak się bić i jak kraść? – zapytał podekscytowany. Takiego Nathana kochał oglądać. Nic więcej mu do szczęścia nie było potrzebne. No, może ten skarb Avery’ego. Najlepiej odkryty wraz z bratem. Ich wspólne marzenie. Przeznaczenie.

Jak on chciał to osiągnąć trzymając brata pod kloszem? To byłoby niemożliwe. Zmuszając Nathana do bycia bezbronnym narażał go tylko na większe niebezpieczeństwo, gdy naprawdę coś nieoczekiwanego się stanie.  Dobrze że w porę się zorientował, że najbezpieczniejszym wyjściem będzie nie sama ochrona przed niebezpieczeństwem, ale upewnienie się, że w nagłym wypadku brat będzie w stanie się sam obronić albo przetrzymać na tyle długo, by Sam zdążył mu pomóc.

\- Tak, nauczę cię walczyć – obiecał, nie mogąc się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy Nathan wyszczerzył się do niego. – Przepraszam, że byłem trochę nadopiekuńczy. Musisz mi wybaczyć, to pierwszy raz, kiedy zajmuje się kimś innym niż tylko sobą.

Może nie osiągnie nigdy idealnego poziomu opieki, nie jeśli będą żyli tak czy inaczej, ale będzie się starał jak tylko będzie mógł.

\- W porządku, wybaczam – zapewnił i uścisnął Sama, który natychmiast odwzajemnił uścisk. – A ja przepraszam, że złamałem reguły. Wiedziałem, że to głupie, ale…

\- Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać? – dokończył za niego i potargał mu włosy. Nate jęknął poirytowany, a Sam pokazał mu w odpowiedzi język, by go dodatkowo zirytować.

\- Tak – przytaknął, układając sobie włosy na nowo.

\- Nie przejmuj się, też przez to przechodziłem – wyznał. – Myślisz że czemu wywalili mnie z sierocińca?

\- Mówiłeś, że uciekłeś – przypomniał.

\- Nie chciałem cię martwić.

Już wtedy wiedział, że Nate stawia go wysoko na piedestale, dlatego lepiej wyglądała wersja z ucieczką, niż prawda.

\- Troskliwy od samego początku, co? – zażartował. Nawet nie wiedział, jak bliski jest prawdy. Nie bez powodu mama czasami żartowała sobie z niego, że zachowuje się wobec brata bardziej jak matka niż ona sama.

\- Zawsze – obiecał i ucałował Nathana w czubek głowy. – Kocham cię, braciszku.

\- Też cię kocham, Sam – odpowiedział i położył głowę na jego piersi po czym ziewnął. – To nie zabierzesz mnie z powrotem do sierocińca, prawda?

Nate spoglądał na niego takim bezbronnym wzrokiem, że nawet gdyby chciał go zwieść, nie byłby w stanie. Był jednak zbyt wielkim egoistą, by tak po prostu porzucić brata, nawet dla jego dobra.

\- Nigdy.

\- Przysięgasz? – upewnił się, a Sam z uśmiechem przytulił go mocniej i połaskotał po żebrach. Nathan zaśmiał się, przez chwilę próbował uciec z jego uścisku, ale zaraz znów się przytulał.

Chłopcy z sierocińca często śmiali się, że przytulają się bez przerwy jak dwie baby, ale nigdy nie rozumiał co w tym śmiesznego, zwłaszcza gdy żyło się bez rodziców i to był jedyny sposób, by poczuć ciepło ukochanej osoby. Siostry nigdy nie tuliły dzieci. Nigdy, więc gdy tylko któryś z nich potrzebował wsparcia czy pocieszenia, zawsze byli chętni uścisnąć siebie nawzajem tak jak robiłaby to mama, gdyby żyła. Czasami obejmowali się też bez powodu, bo po prostu lubili i mogli. Miał z tego zrezygnować, bo to babskie? W takim razie był najbardziej kobiecą kobietą pod słońcem i miał to gdzieś. Nigdy nie odmówiłby Nathanowi – ani sobie – nawet najmniejszego uścisku. Potrzebowali ich, przekazywali nimi sobie nawzajem siłę, okazywali uczucia. Tak jak teraz.

\- Przysięgam – odpowiedział, znów czując że Nathan ziewa. Musiał być wyczerpany, sam też był trochę zmęczony, choć obawiał się spać, by nie zobaczyć we śnie ciał tamtych dwóch chłopaków. – Chyba czas już do łóżka.

\- Nie chcę mi się jeszcze spać – zaprotestował Nate, dalej tuląc się do piersi brata.

\- Jasne, jasne. Może nie będę już taki nadopiekuńczy, ale do łóżka dalej zamierzam cie wyganiać o rozsądnej porze, więc ruszaj tyłek i kładź się.

\- Doobra – zgodził się niechętnie.

Tym razem Nathan rozebrał się do spania i ułożył się wygonie na łóżku, a nie skulony jak wcześniej. Sam do niego dołączył, stać ich było tylko na pokój z jednym łóżkiem, więc musieli się dzielić, co nie było łatwe, bo zajmował jego większość.

Na szczęście tej nocy to było nawet zaletą, bo żaden z nich nie chciał po takiej emocjonalnej kłótni oddalać się od siebie nawzajem. Nate przytulił się do niego, gdy tylko się położył, a on z ochotą otoczył go ramieniem i oparł brodę o jego czubek głowy, czując jak niesforne włosy łaskoczą go w nos.

\- Dobranoc, Sam – wyszeptał zmęczonym głosem Nathan.

\- Dobranoc, Nathan – odparł i z czułością popatrzył na usypiającego brata, ciesząc się z tego jak wszystko się potoczyło i że nie popełnił największego błędu w życiu.

Zamknął oczy i powoli zasypiając obiecał sobie, że nie da się więcej zwątpieniom. Nie był najlepszym wyborem do opieki nad Nathanem, ale będzie się starał takim być, właśnie dla brata. Może nie będzie mógł mu zawsze dać jeść, czyste i pasujące ubrania czy łóżko do spania, ale przynajmniej będą razem, a to było dla nich najważniejsze, wszystko inne było mało znaczące. Mieli tylko siebie i tak długo jak ten stan będzie trwał, wszystko będzie w porządku. W końcu nazywali się Drake.


End file.
